Cafeína
by misssalace
Summary: ―Tú... sabes cómo me gusta ―eso no ha sido una pregunta― . Y dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te gusta a ti?


****for.** **1er concurso de one shot~ "Escritoras y lectoras de fanfics". Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer applied. <strong>Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>Cafeína.  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. M | romance/hurt/comfort.**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>summary. ―<strong>Tú... sabes cómo me gusta ―eso no ha sido una pregunta― . Y dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te gusta a ti?**  
><strong>**content. ** 4,980 palabras -contador word-  
><strong><strong>by | musededicated. ****ViliViry | Anileth.

* * *

><p>Lo quiero más caliente, y más dulce, ¿me comprendes? Oh, vamos, es que es café. Tomarlo de tus labios, es mi más grande placer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

La cafeína, lo es todo.

―¡Amo el café! ―emite un sonido gutural (un gemido) y le da un gran sorbo a la taza roja que sostiene. Rojo como su blusa, y el listón de su pelo, y contrastante con ese tono tan raro que ahora tiene su cabello. Mira nada más, se lo tiñó de rosa, debe estar loca―. Dios, esto está helado, necesito calentarlo ―habla consigo misma, como tantas otras veces, como casi siempre.

―Sakura ―llama él, sentado a su lado mientras intenta deshacerse de los molestos sonidos que Sakura emite y que no es capaz de ignorar. Maldita sea, parece que hace el amor con la jodida taza, y no se da cuenta. Típico de ella―. Si vas a hablar sola, hazlo mentalmente.

Ella frunce el ceño, frustrada, y deposita el recipiente con café sobre la mesa.

―No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke-kun, la cafeína me altera.

Él piensa algo como: ¿más? Pero no dice nada, jamás lo hace y no va a hacerlo en ese momento. Sinceramente el café no le gusta, y ella hiede precisamente a eso… a café. Es un aroma penetrante, denso, que se cuela por sus fosas nasales impregnándose tanto a él, que sabe reconocer el olor en cualquier parte… de Sakura.

Va nuevamente, la mira por una fracción de segundo y ella se sonroja automáticamente. Típico de Sakura.

―Pues no la consumas más, y listo, ahora cállate ―responde, escueto, y vuelve a concentrar toda su atención en la lectura. No estaba leyendo nada, no lee desde hace dos minutos… porque Sakura gime cada que da un sorbo de aquél negruzco líquido. Y sus oídos de hombre, esos que descubre que posee y usa, cuando de Sakura se trata, no pueden ignorar el sonido.

Sucede cada vez, por eso odia el café. También odia el color rosa, el verde y el rojo. Él es más del azul o el negro, sobriedad ante todo. No sabe aún cómo demonios soporta mirar a Sakura siquiera un segundo, su cabello es rosa desde que la conoció, sus ojos son verdes y tiene la enfermiza manía de vestirse con ropa de colores rojizos y rosáceos. Quiere volverlo loco.

Sakura abre la boca, primero sorprendida y luego ofendida, no sabe qué decir y la cierra después de cuatro segundos vitales. Vale, lo ama con todo su ser y todas esas cosas bonitas, pero hay ciertos límites y Sasuke debe respetarlos.

―No voy a hacerlo, yo amo el café ―es absurdo, pero está molesta y emite vibraciones que logran que Sasuke gire su vista hacia ella por más de un minuto, para mirarla mientras habla.

―¿Y?

―Has dicho que debía dejarlo ―dice Sakura, en tono acusatorio.

―Estás histérica ―la mira a los ojos, e incluso en ese momento Sakura se muerde el labio para no lanzarse a besarlo como hace siempre―. ¿Podrías cerrar la boca? ―es una orden, con Sasuke jamás son peticiones.

―¡No me llames histérica! ―grita, y Sasuke se abstiene de girar los ojos ante el repentino cambio de humor de la chica. Está acostumbrado, sinceramente. Siempre fue un tanto inmune a los chillidos de cada chica que se le acercó… pero Sakura… vale, ella es una especie muy rara de excepción. Además, es bipolar.

―Eres molesta.

―¡Vete a la mierda, Uchiha!

¿Cómo demonios terminó todo así? En serio, ¿cómo? Él lee, ella también, mientras consume su eterna taza de café ―cafeína― que la altera sobremanera. Es eso, la puta cafeína.

―¿Estás gritándome por una puñetera taza de café? ―ahora se ha enojado, y deja el libro que leía para mirar a Sakura completamente de frente―. No seas absurda, Sakura.

―No soy absurda, Sasuke-kun ―espeta ella, aunque ya no está tan segura al respecto―. Tú comenzaste.

Sasuke enarca una ceja, en aquél gesto tan suyo que tiene de enfadarse, está en el primer nivel.

―No me jodas ―responde, aún cuando sabe que está adentrándose demasiado en aquella tontería que en primer lugar, es culpa de Sakura.

―Dijiste que debía dejar el café.

―Dije que dejaras de hablar sola, joder Sakura, dices cosas sin sentido ―se pone de pie, para dejarle claro que no quiere discutir nada más―. Tengo que reunirme con Itachi, volveré después ―excusa, y se larga antes de que ella lo tome del brazo o algo más.

Con Sakura siempre es algo más, y Sasuke jamás ha llegado a comprender la magnitud de lo que hay entre ellos.

Recuerda perfectamente cómo la conoció, y aún frunce el ceño cuando escucha mentalmente la voz aguda de la chica de doce años que cayó, literalmente, a sus pies.

―¡Fíjate por dónde vas! ―gritó la chiquilla, mientras miraba con los ojos encendidos al automóvil que se alejaba en ese momento, el auto que estuvo muy a punto de matarla.  
>Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos, miró hacia otro lado. Locas, en todos lados encontraba. Unas más y otras menos, pero definitivamente todas las mujeres estaban fuera de sus cabales. ¿Qué mujer decente acosa a un mocoso de doce?<p>

―Que se joda, caminaré ―murmuró una voz que se acercaba hacia él, alzó la vista con suficiente tiempo para admirar que la chica que parecía tener su edad se tropezaba con algo que no existía, maldecía mientras viajaba por el aire y acababa estrellándose contra el suelo, el rostro justo a sus pies―. Ay… ―se quejó.

Él la miró cierto tiempo, estaba a punto de sacar una mano de su bolsillo para tendérsela cuando ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron. Ella al principio, titubeó un poco, como si no supiera cómo actuar. Y es que no sabía, era torpe de todos modos y caerse frente a un chico… y que éste tuviera el rostro como artista de cine ―a los doce― la habían descolocado. Optó por actuar como hacía cuando estaba molesta, aunque los ojos del chico le habían intimidado un poco.

―¿Qué demonios ves, imbécil? ¿Te parece gracioso que me haya caído a tus pies? No te envanezcas, que no eres la gran cosa, pero si te atreves a reírte de mí voy a patearte en los cojones y no verás ni una sola masa de vida que lleve tu apellido en años venideros, ¿está claro?

Diablos, tenía doce, ¿una chica usaba ese tipo de lenguaje?

Sasuke no se interesó en decirle nada, apretó con firmeza los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco y dio un paso hacia la derecha para evitar el obstáculo en su camino. Apenas dio el segundo paso, una mano le tomó del tobillo y lo apretó con verdadera fuerza. No se quejó, pero estuvo a punto de darle una patada pues sabía quién era. «No golpees a una mujer, Sasuke» se dijo, pensando en Mikoto, su madre.

―¿Y ni siquiera vas a ayudarme? ¿Qué clase de ser humano deja a una chica desvalida en el suelo? Eres retardado, seguro ―musitó, pero no se levantó―. Mierda, me lastimé la rodilla…

La ceja derecha de Sasuke se alzó hasta lo imposible, y ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos verdes de la chica. Doce años, y esa actitud ante él. Era rara.

―Cállate ―le espetó, dejando oír una voz que no tenía nada de infantil―. Eres molesta.

―¿Vas a ayudarme o no? ―respondió ella de inmediato, y finalmente él terminó por ponerla de pie con brusquedad―. Gracias, vaya, no eres idiota después de todo.

―Hn.

―¿Qué es eso?

―¿Qué es qué? ―preguntó Sasuke automáticamente, sin siquiera pensárselo.

―Ese sonido… la cosa que hiciste, ¿qué es? Digo, porque… si dijiste algo no he escuchado muy bien. Me llamo Sakura Haruno, ¿tú eres?

¿Importaba? Bipolar, seguro que lo era, porque vamos… le escupió estupideces mientras estaba en el suelo y ahora se mostraba de lo más amable. Ni siquiera recordó que llegaba tarde a la usual cena familiar que Mikoto hacía cada sábado.

―Sasuke Uchiha ―respondió, escueto, sin saber realmente porqué le decía su nombre a una extraña muy loca.

―Un place-ah… ―intentó caminar y darle la mano, pero casi cayó al suelo nuevamente, era la rodilla. Él la atajó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo aparatosamente. Qué mujer más torpe y loca―. Mi rodilla… ―lloriqueó, ahora sí lucía como una tonta niña asustada, herida, y clamando un poco de ayuda con los ojos.

―Ven ―dijo, y le señaló más allá. La clínica de la tía de Naruto, el idiota culpable de que llegase tarde a su casa―. Se infectará sin revisión.

La chica le miró a los ojos, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ella lo cortó con su incesante parloteo.

―Pero qué poco cortés, ¿no vas a ayudarme a caminar? ¿No ves que no puedo hacerlo sola? ―dijo, y logró que Sasuke esbozara un atisbo de sonrisa, entonces ella se sonrojó y él tan solo la observó fijamente―. Pero no sonrías así… demonios.

Al salir de la clínica, Sakura tenía la rodilla vendada y cojeaba ligeramente. Él no le ofreció ayuda, ella le tomó del brazo y se apoyó en él. Él no se quejó, no le gustaba el contacto físico prolongado pues le incomodaba incluso con su propia familia.

―Sasuke-kun, vas a invitarme un café, ¿verdad? Debes reparar los daños, me caí a tus pies por tu culpa.

Alzó una ceja en respuesta, y la miró de soslayo antes de responderle gravemente.

―No seas absurda, Sakura ―y la llamó por su nombre, sin darse cuenta de que ella había añadido un sufijo al suyo.

―¡Mira, una cafetería! Vamos, vamos, necesito algo de cafeína para no sentirme tan desvalida ―así descubrió la manía poco normal que ella le profería a la bebida de aquél grano molido: el café.

Ella no lo dijo, pero estaba muy nerviosa, no podía respirar y le costaba hablar. Equivocándose cada vez más, actuando así, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, actuando de manera distinta cada vez. Sí, se había enamorado.

Él la miraba seriamente, no dijo nada más, pero la escuchó hablar mucho. Mirándola beber café y sonreír, luego, activarse y hasta olvidar el dolor de la herida.

Poco después, se dio que Sakura entró a su instituto y se dirigió a él como si se conocieran desde siempre. Un año después, ella se le declaró; cuando él pensaba dejar sus estudios.

―Sasuke-kun, me gustas ―directa, sonrojada hasta las orejas y mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados, se encontraban en una biblioteca y se lo dijo a susurros―. Vamos a ser novios, ¿no? Y no alces la ceja así, por favor, dime sí o no.

―Hn ―emitió, era rara. Tímida a su puñetera manera.

―Vale, eso es un sí, te quiero, ¿sabes, Sasuke-kun?

―Hn ―un abuso de algo que no es una palabra, pero es que él nunca tuvo nada más que decir. Si en algún momento sobran las palabras, a Sasuke siempre le faltaron.

―Yo también ―respondió Sakura y lo besó antes de que él se diese cuenta, correspondió por inercia. ¿Qué demonios? Intentó alejarla por aquél año anterior a su declaración, sin resultado. Parecía ser inmune a su despectivo trato. Cuando su madre falleció, la trató de la peor manera posible y ella siguió a su lado. Cuando su hermano mayor, Itachi, huyó de casa, Sakura estuvo ahí. ¿Qué no podía dejarlo en paz?

―No tengo esa capacidad, Sasuke-kun ―le dijo Sakura una vez―. Estaré a tu lado siempre, aunque no quieras.

―Gracias.

Mierda, Sakura lo sacaba de quicio siendo tan jodidamente absurda. Aún lo hace.

Finalmente, Sasuke abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor. Está en el auto, pero no ha ido a ningún puñetero lugar… su reunión con Itachi se ha ido a la mierda. Sakura debe estar llorando, lo sabe. Es que es extremista, tan solo ella.

Sasuke exhala aire con fuerza, decide que es suficiente hacerse el imbécil y sale del auto. Mira a la esquina, Konoha aún sigue abierta ―la cafetería de su calle― así que se encamina hacia allí.

El aroma lo embriaga, y muy en contra de lo que él quiere, se detiene a observar el menú que el sitio ofrece. A Sakura le gusta el café negro, lo consume como maniática. Vale, ese es. Ordena uno, está caliente. Lo toma entre sus manos y le da un sorbo, solo uno, y el olor tan solo hace que arrugue la nariz. Huele a Sakura, todo el lugar, o ella huele como el lugar. Viceversa. Como sea.

Como algo intrínseco, cierra los ojos al sorber y sabe que está demasiado amargo para ella. Toma el azúcar, la adhiere al líquido y sale del local.

―Sakura ―murmura, al entrar al departamento que comparte con ella. Sin saber cómo no lo ha matado, o viceversa, su temperamento no es el más idóneo―. Sakura ―repite más alto, y algo se remueve en el sofá que está frente a él.

Mira hacia abajo, ella tiene los ojos cerrados y el cabello rosa completamente revuelto. Se ha quedado ahí cuando él se fue, esperándole. No lo admite, pero sabía lo que ella haría. Es que es predecible, y molesta. Luce tranquila, se acerca y se sienta sin el menor recato a su lado.

―Sakura ―dice, logrando que abra los ojos demasiado rápido, el verde se proyecta con claridad y luego se vuelve pequeño―. Toma ―le entrega el café que lleva en la mano. Es su favorito, y lo sabe.

Ella parpadea confundida, se pasa una mano por el cabello intentando alisarlo, y luego se restriega los ojos con un poco de fuerza. Él la observa hacerlo, como cada mañana, se remueve inquieta y se yergue para mirarlo.

―Sasuke-kun ―dice, a veces parece que es lo único que puede salir de sus labios, pero solo ella sabe los muchos significados que se le pueden dar al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

―Hn ―emite él, porque también lo comprende. Ella ha dicho «gracias» y él ha respondido «de nada».

―Está caliente ―es lo primero que Sakura dice, después de decir su nombre. Él asiente. Entonces, Sakura levanta la tapa que cubre al vaso, el vapor inunda su campo de visión e inhala ruidosamente―. Amo el aroma del café ―musita, y aproxima sus rosados labios hasta el borde del recipiente, lo inclina un poco y finalmente logra rozar el líquido.

Está demasiado caliente, retira los labios y sopla un par de veces. Su aliento disipa aquél aromático vapor. Todo lo que Sasuke ve son los labios de Sakura, que se fruncen cuando ella sopla y que se estiran cuando intenta tocar el líquido otra vez con ellos. Su peculiar forma de comprobar la temperatura lo deja callado, como siempre.

Sakura introduce el dedo índice en el café un segundo, lo saca con una sonrisa satisfecha, y se lo lleva a la boca. Sus labios lo atrapan y luego, se escucha el sonido de la succión. Decide que está bien, y vuelve a inclinar el vaso hacia su boca, ésta vez sorbe haciendo un gracioso sonido.

Mierda, Sasuke no quiere ni saber cómo es su rostro en ese momento, porque joder… no puede dejar de mirarla. Sinceramente está desesperándose, ¿por qué tanta tontería para sorber un poco de café?

―Está… como me gusta ―dice Sakura, mirando el líquido, y luego alza la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de Sasuke escrutándola―. Tú… sabes cómo me gusta ―quiere corroborar, aunque de todos modos eso no ha sido una pregunta.

―Hn ―Sasuke esboza aquella sonrisa arrogante, y las mejillas de Sakura se arrebolan al instante. Eso le sucede cuando él lo hace, como cuando se conocieron.

―No sonrías así ―ella arruga la nariz, está pidiéndole que no la debilite, pero en ese tipo de cosas, Sasuke es un total y reverendo desastre―. No me simpatizas.

«Te quiero»

Él se ve en la penosa necesidad de hacer uso de su garganta nuevamente, aunque Sakura opina que eso es un completo abuso. Él nunca la escucha, y tampoco habla demasiado. El silencio, se llena de voces y ecos. Sakura y Sasuke. Nada más difícil como entender, pero es que ella lo hace.

―Hn.

«Yo también»

―Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Pero si vuelves a emitir ese sonido, te tiro el café encima ―amenaza, es algo que no va a cumplir y ambos lo saben.

―Hn ―como siempre, la empuja al límite solo para conocer su reacción.

―Jódete ―responde ella, y le da otro sorbo a su café. Cierra los ojos, los párpados móviles le tiemblan ligeramente cuando emite aquél sonido gutural que tanto saca de quicio a Sasuke. Él no dice nada, pero ella ríe después de pensarse mucho lo que dirá―. Y dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te gusta a ti? ―la pregunta flota en el aire, seguida de la inconstante risa de Sakura. Eso es porque se escuda en beber el café, pero ésta vez no cierra los ojos y sigue mirándolo.

Los ojos de Sakura se han oscurecido, gracias al efecto que el vapor y el propio café proyectan a su rostro mientras tiene el vaso tan cerca.

―No me gusta el café ―responde.

―¿Cómo sabes que me refiero al café? ―vuelve a preguntar Sakura, alzando una ceja.

―Eres obvia ―Sasuke alza los hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de que por un momento no pensó en la bebida.

Sakura hace un puchero, mueve los labios y la nariz se remueve junto con estos. Luce como una bruja de televisión, pero con el cabello rosa. Y un café. Ahora que lo piensa, Sasuke siempre la ha mirado con un café entre las manos. Entonces, sabe qué es lo que va a responder a eso.

―Sakura ―llama y ella le mira, relamiéndose los labios, pero eso no lo distrae―. Pregunta otra vez.

Ella lo entiende a la primera, alza una ceja, sonríe y luego comienza a sonrojarse. No recuerda nada de la pelea que tuvieron, y es que ambos son chocantes e inconstantes. Son así.

―¿Cómo te gusta a ti, Sasuke-kun? ―pregunta, más lentamente que antes.

―Hn. Bebe un poco y no tragues ―ordena, porque con Sasuke siempre son órdenes, jamás peticiones. Sale a flote la verdadera Sakura: sentimental, absurda y de cristal, llenándose poco a poco al beber café. Empañándose de vapor, extinguiéndose para ser solo ella. Es bipolar, y se le pierde todo al respirar, se rompe en dos ante él.

Con deliberada lentitud, Sakura pasea su lengua alrededor de su labio superior antes de inclinar el vaso hacia su boca. Muerde el borde, siempre lo hace, antes de tomar un buen sorbo de aquél líquido por el que está tan obsesionada. Ama el café, es así.

Sasuke no deja de mirarla, con aquellos ojos del color de la obsidiana, del color del café concentrado y caliente.

Una vez que el vaso se separa de los labios de Sakura, ésta luce como una niña con mucha comida dentro de la boca. Mantiene el café ahí, luchando contra las insistentes ganas que tiene por tragarlo. La temperatura del líquido hace estragos en ella, en ambos, a Sakura se le sube a la cabeza el calor y siente pulsaciones discontinuas detrás de las orejas. Sasuke se acerca a ella, y no le cuesta nada de trabajo, la mira fijamente mientras ladea la cabeza y lleva una mano hasta su nuca. La obliga a acercársele. No son necesarias las palabras, porque resulta ser instintivo.

Cuando sus respiraciones comienzan a mezclarse, y el aroma del café comienza a adentrarse en su nariz, a embriagarlo, Sasuke roza los labios de Sakura con la punta de su lengua. Hace presión con la mano que está en la nuca de la chica, y finalmente sus labios chocan. Sakura abre la boca lo justo, y él frunce los labios para adaptarse a la forma que ella tiene de besarlo. Entonces, en lugar de tragar el café, ambos sienten que éste comienza a derramarse por las comisuras de sus labios… pero solo un poco.

Sasuke sorbe desde los labios de Sakura lentamente. El sonido de succión resuena en los oídos de Sakura, que comienza a estremecerse, y Sasuke termina de sorber todo el líquido que ella había mantenido dentro de su boca. Ha pasado tan rápido, que parece que no ha sucedido nada.

―Así ―responde finalmente, a la pregunta que hiciera Sakura. Es una sola palabra, pero ella lo comprende todo de inmediato. Sonríe.

―Sasuke-kun ―susurra ella, sonrojada y con la respiración casi errática.

«Me estás matando»

―Hn.

«Lo sé»

Entonces, ella deja el café a su lado, en la pequeña mesa, y rodea su cuello con ambos brazos. Se relame los labios mientras se acerca al rostro de Sasuke y es cuando él termina por besarla otra vez. No es un beso normal ―nunca nada lo es― porque sus labios no se tocan. Sasuke ha atrapado su lengua entre sus labios, la suavidad lo confunde todo y se vuelve difuso su sentir.

Succiona, y ella lo siente, es un ligero cosquilleo ante la suavidad contrastante con el calor, su boca, y el aroma del café… que lo impregna todo. Su lengua sabe a café, los labios de Sasuke también, cada cosa y cada aroma se confunde con el de aquella sustancia y su olor tan penetrante.

Sakura no puede evitar gemir cuando Sasuke avanza aún más, y succionando su lengua, se encuentra completamente sobre de ella, carga con su peso y ahora está flotando en el aire. Un movimiento brusco le indica que ha vuelto a caer sobre el sofá. Hay mucho más espacio, lo que la hace sonrojarse, Sasuke ha abierto el sillón y cumple su función como cama ésta vez. Sonrojada luce más radiante, pero a él no le importa ese detalle, el aroma… ese aroma… _su aroma._

Ambos siguen vestidos, lo que aumenta el calor que hay por doquier, lo que hace a todo tan demencial. La falda de Sakura ahora está hasta su cintura, Sasuke acaricia sus muslos y piernas de forma magistral, situado entre ambas extremidades. Ella no lo dice, pero él lo sabe de todos modos, la vuelve loca con tan solo tocarla así. Piel sensible, zona erógena, como sea.

Sus manos siguen tocando, como si no lo hicieran, y Sakura suspira cada vez más seguido. Le encanta cuando logra descolocar a Sasuke así, sorprende el hecho, porque él no es partidario del contacto físico en ninguna de sus modalidades.

Alguna vez llegó a pensar que él era muy extraño. Es un tanto patético, pero Sakura recuerda todas aquellas tantas veces en las que, por muy hosco y serio que fuera, Sasuke expresaba más de lo que él mismo creía. Pudo haber enloquecido, pues la vida no era sencilla, pero el muro que Sakura erigió para que eso no pasara… fueron sus ojos. Mirándolo, abrazándolo.

―Estás bien ―dijo, aludiendo el hecho de que Sasuke tan solo se había fugado en busca de su hermano. Problemas familiares, algo personal que Sakura jamás llegaría a entender y en lo que se entrometía.

Suspiró al abrazarlo, haciéndolo sin dudarlo. Con el tiempo, el rechazo por parte del muchacho había dejado de surtir efecto. Lo justo, pues el rechazo siempre duele, pero el instinto es más fuerte. El amor, idiotizante. Se enamoró como una tonta, jamás intentó no hacerlo. Imposible resistírsele. Con el tiempo fue mostrando su verdadero yo, la niña sonriente, recatada y sumisa, amándolo como nadie.

―Suéltame ―murmuró él, por encima de su cabeza. Ella no lo soltó y él no lo repitió. La forma de actuar de Sasuke era contradictoria la mayoría de las veces. Decir una cosa y hacer otra. ¿Por qué él mismo no se alejaba? ¿Por qué sólo se limitaba a soltar una escueta palabra hiriente? Tal vez su voluntad no era tan fuerte, como una defensa personal, como una tonta barrera al mundo y los sentimientos. Todo lo que estos pudiesen conllevar. Lo que ella podía ver y él intentaba ocultar.

«Duele, mucho»

―¡Te quiero, Sasuke-kun! ―respondió en lugar de alejarse, y se hundió en su pecho. Huellas, abrazos no correspondidos, marcas.

«Estoy aquí, siempre»

Ahora eso poco importa, si Sasuke ha cambiado ninguno de los dos lo nota. Porque ha sido paulatino el modo, tal y como ella se ha colado con él, rompiendo cualquier límite existente entre los dos. Soportándole cualquier cosa, estando ahí, nada más.

―Yo… ―intenta decir, pero ahora es él quien está efervescente. Debería de aprovechar la situación, siendo sinceros, no es que su vida sexual sea muy activa que digamos. Él la enloquece de todos modos, por ser tan idiota; ser bien parecido y no darse cuenta de su efecto, ser tan solo él y aún así quererlo.

Sin embargo, cuando sus labios rozan la piel de su cuello, algo que ella no puede soportar, se calla nuevamente.

Tan rápido e inexplicable, como todo entre los dos, como su locura por el café y su sabor, Sasuke la ha despojado de su ropa interior. Sigue vestido, pero ella toma la iniciativa y acaricia la piel desnuda de la espalda de su pareja. Está duro y no hay porqué dudarlo, las hormonas son estragos en todo el mundo.

Acomodándose mejor, Sasuke le da vuelta a Sakura y se baja los pantalones, se inclina un poco más y tiene una vista perfecta del redondo trasero de la chica. La toca solo un poco, no de más, y deja ir su miembro, deslizándolo entre sus glúteos hasta hundirse por completo. Las paredes de Sakura lo reciben, húmedas, tibias y además estrechas. Procura no gemir, pero ella no.

Un sonoro gemido por parte de Sakura llena la estancia, y se disuelve como azúcar en café. La primera estocada es siempre la más profunda, va hasta dentro, donde más puede, vuelve a salir y comienza otra vez. No habla, no posee un lenguaje sexual tan soez. Sakura tampoco, tan solo se dedica a gemir y de vez en cuando a suspirar el nombre de aquél que ama tanto.

Sasuke comienza a moverse, dentro y fuera, en algún momento no sale en lo absoluto de ella y se dedica a embestir con destreza. El movimiento de sus caderas produce sonidos discordantes, choques eléctricos y palpables, al escucharse.

Ella está gimiendo, y no puede evitarlo, hunde el rostro en el cojín que tiene justo delante y éste ataja la mayoría de sus quejidos y ruidos. Abre la boca, deja de respirar, vuelve a hacerlo y finalmente gime. Emite mil y un sonidos diferentes, variando entre la primera vocal y alguna palabra inteligible.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―eso ha sido un grito, pero sus gemidos lo disimulan y es expresado como un simple susurro. El aludido no deja de moverse detrás de ella, soportando su peso en las rodillas y con las manos afianzadas a la cintura de Sakura. Más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, siempre un poco más de todo. Es cansado, pero satisfactorio.

Mientras más embiste, más logra que Sakura gima, los ojos verdes están cerrados y de todos modos él está detrás de ella y no puede verla. En algún momento, cuando siente más fuerte el ansia de ella por él, se inclina más. Adopta una nueva postura, deja de apoyarse en las rodillas y se monta casi por completo en Sakura, soportando su peso en sus manos, a cada lado de ella.

―¡Más! ―grita ella, aguda e inconstante debido a las sacudidas de las que Sasuke es responsable. Ladea la cabeza, la hace hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, mientras se muerde el labio y él sigue embistiendo tras ella. Uno. Dos. Tres. Vuelve a comenzar, ahora más fuerte, más lento, más rápido, más de todo. Siempre un poco más. «Más azúcar, cariño, para el café. Tiene que ser dulce, no me gusta amargo, para poder tragarlo».

Está llegando al clímax, ella puede sentirlo por todos lados. Vuelve a gemir, porque él recobra las fuerzas, la embiste más fuerte. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ahora? El tiempo pasa, la vida se le escapa, solo puede proferir los gritos que él causa. Jamás pide, no puede ni hablar, pero él entiende la manera que tiene de retorcerse y es más preciso.

Cada estocada es dura, fuerte, sus cuerpos se unen magistralmente, son uno. Vuelven a ser dos, para volver a la inconsistente necesidad de unión.

―Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun ―no es lo único que sabe decir, pero es el único en quien piensa. Él asiente para sí mismo, y sale de ella. Sakura gime. Sasuke la gira y sus ojos se encuentran, no sonríe, ella se muerde el labio ante la visión que él le da. Abre sus piernas por instinto y necesidad, tiene calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Él vuelve a colocarse entre sus extremidades, las abre un poco, para enterrarse en ella una vez más. Instintivo.

Son dos, ahora son uno. La ansiedad la embarga. Y la locura lo controla. Ambos jadeantes, ella gimiendo.

Sakura eleva las piernas y lo rodea con ellas, encerrándolo. Lo abraza, como tantas otras veces, como toda su vida. Y vuelve a gemir. Repite su nombre, a su oído, y el corazón le late con fuerza. La cabeza le estalla, y el cuerpo se le sacude.

«No te puedo dejar ir»

Entierra las uñas en su espalda, y él gruñe ante las sensaciones que experimenta. Ella lo encierra, controla las estocadas con el vaivén de sus caderas. Se inclina hacia arriba, él toma más fuerza. Las paredes de Sakura se contraen, anunciando el orgasmo. Está a punto de gritar, y él a punto de llegar.

Sincronía al estallar. Ella se eleva hacia él, se retuerce y vuelve a caer, abrazándolo y trayéndolo consigo. Sasuke gruñe, se libera en ella. Provoca que vuelva a gemir un poco más, antes de una última estocada final.

―Sasuke-kun ―suelta, suspirando. Son dos, pero ahora son uno. Siguen siendo uno.

«Te amo tanto»

―Hn.

«Lo sé»

―¿Sasuke-kun? ―pregunta, cuando puede respirar otra vez, él la mira interrogante―. Quiero café, ¿tú no? ―dice, y él alza una ceja.

―No me gusta el café.

―Solo yo sé cómo te gusta a ti, ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun? ―responde Sakura, humedece sus labios.

―Hn.

La cafeína, lo es todo.

**.**

Tómalo todo, desde mi boca. Todo de un sorbo, ¿qué te provoca? Ansiedad o deseo, miénteme, porque no te veo. Ésta noche hazlo, toma mis labios sin ningún recato.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>Es lo que pude hacer para el concurso. en lo que soy buena, lo que más me gusta. -suspiro- SasuSaku, ¡yey! ~  
>Quiero agradecer el apoyo de mi musa fantasmal, mi soulmate: <strong>anileth<strong>(que tu nick me inspiró, bufanda de colores) porque sin su presencia en mi vida, seguro que sufriría ataques continuos de ansiedad/locura. Que los sufro, pero ella está conmigo entre tanto. gracias por apoyarme antes y ahora. Por decir "vas a ganar" y ser tan terca como una mula (oreejas)

Gracias a los jueces de éste concurso, por leerlo y brindarme, a su juicio, lo que merezca.  
>Suerte a las demás concursantes, soy firme creyente de que todas tenemos el talento, todas somos escritoras.<br>Me he sentido genial de participar, oh, mi primera vez -parpadea-

Tadá ~


End file.
